


The Bible: Gay Ver. Vol 1

by midnightlovers



Series: The Bible: Gay Ver [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlovers/pseuds/midnightlovers
Summary: See, Kaz never asked to be naturally flirtatious. He never wanted to harbor more romantic energy than an entire season of 'The Bachelor', yet here he was. It seemed he managed to get his heart broken every other week, Kaz being incredibly bold and unafraid to put himself out there. He was a relentless soul, his heart unguarded. He lacked a type-people of every gender, race, and personality could and would be pegged as the boy's newest infatuation.  So it was no surprise to anybody when he made it his mission to win over Chase Davenport, his team and roommate.
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport/Kaz
Series: The Bible: Gay Ver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Bible: Gay Ver. Vol 1

Kaz and Oliver got off the hyperlift, stepping into the living room of the penthouse. They were mid-conversation (mid-argument, really) about Kaz's love life yet again.  
"I really think I have a shot here," Kaz said, flopping down onto the couch and propping his feet on the back of it, allowing his head to dangle slightly. 'Gays really can't sit correctly,' he thought, smiling softly. Oliver sat down next to him, unaware of what went on in his best friend's head. "You think you have a shot with everyone, Kaz. I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna get anywhere with this one." 

Just as the words left Oliver's mouth, the topic of interest entered the room in a green flannel and black jeans. "Hey Chase," Kaz said, a grin spreading across his face. "Are you French?" Chase's face scrunched a bit in confusion. "You know I was created in-" "Because Eiffel for you," he finished, cutting the brunet off. After blinking twice and scoffing, Chase deadpanned and walked back in the direction from which he came, not even responding verbally. Oliver laughed the second he left, turning his attention to the entity next to him. "Yeah, you definitely got this in the bag." 

The next day the team had a meeting in Mission Command, Chase explaining his ideas and strategies to the team. But Kaz wasn't listening. He could hear Chase's voice in his ears, but none of the words stuck in his brain. All he could think was one word: cute. Chase was incredibly cute when he explained things, knowing he was smart and that he would probably receive praise for his accomplishments and plans. Kaz was only shaken from his thoughts by Chase waving his hand in front of his face, wondering if he had heard anything he'd said in the last fifteen minutes. "Hello? Earth to Kaz?" "Uh, right. I'm gonna..hit stuff with fire..?" Chase rolled his eyes but didn't protest, because that was essentially what he'd planned on making him do anyway. 

On the day after that, Chase tinkered with a new formula for a serum that would regulate Kaz's body temperature when he was sick (since he tended to burst into flames whenever he sneezed.) "What's that?" Chase looked up from his concoction, already annoyed by the boy in front of him. "Is it like an anti-fire potion?" "No, it's not a potion... but I guess it does count as anti-fire to some degree." Kaz placed his chin on the cyber desk, incredibly bored waiting for Chase to be done. As he stared up at the bionic hero working in front of him, a smile spread across his face. "Hey, Chase," Kaz said, trying to make eye contact. For a brief moment, Chase stopped working and met his eyes. "You're really cute." The brunet scoffed and went back to working, fighting the burning sensation spreading across his cheeks. "Aw, even your suppressed blushes are cute." "Why do you insist on flirting with me whenever you get the chance?" Kaz laughed, thinking it would be obvious why. "Because I like you, duh. And if I have to shoot my shot a thousand times to get you to see that, I will." Chase sighed and put down the test tube he'd been holding. "All right lover boy, it's time to get out. I need to finish this so you don't set the penthouse on fire." Kaz smiled as he entered the hyperlift, it's blue glow illuminating his face. "Aww, you have a nickname for me," he said as the doors closed. Chase rolled his eyes and returned to the serum.

The next day, after Kaz was done sneezing flames at his teammates, he sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. He didn't have anything he really wanted to do, and there were no new mission alerts. He'd roped Oliver into a game of '21 Questions,' but it was no fun since they knew everything there was to know about Oliver. Eventually, Chase walked into the room as Kaz attempted to crawl on the walls like Spider-Man. "What the fuck?" Kaz fell from his post on the wall and onto the floor with a loud 'thunk.' "I just wanted to see how Peter Parker felt," he said, voice strained due to the pain in his back. Chase watched, amused, as Kaz struggled to his feet. "You know, if you hadn't scared me and I made it to the ceiling, we could've done the signature ki-" A large blast came from downstairs, smoke wafting into the room. The two of them instantly ran down the stairs, Kaz more annoyed that his flirting session had come to a sudden halt.

About a week later, Kaz trained nervously, his fireballs not hitting targets. He'd already singed Oliver's arm hairs and turned Bree's new heels into shoe barbecue, size ten.  
In fact, he was so nervous that as he opened his mouth to flirt with Chase, he launched a smoking mouth grenade at the wall. "Careful!" Kaz burped, pounding his fist against his chest. "You okay, buddy?" The dark-haired boy couldn't help but half-smile, liking the nickname 'buddy'. It was what he called Oliver when he had had a crush on him, before being deeply intrigued by the smartest man alive. "Y-yeah! Actually, no, not really," he laughed, turning his attention to his shoes. Chase just stared at him, his eyes urging him to go on. "Today my parents called. They asked me if I could pick up some cheesesteaks for them. From Mikey's. Which is only in Philly. They didn't even know I had left the state," he explained, his voice getting shakier with every word. "And I know that I shouldn't care because they've always ignored me, even before the last five kids came, but it still hurts. They'll always forget and it's so fucked that they can make me this sad just by asking for some fucking sandwiches." Kaz's voice was noticeably louder and more hurt than before. He sank to the floor, looking at the ceiling. "They never really cared about me. I'm sure that as far as they're concerned, I don't exist." Chase hadn't said a word, and he wasn't planning to, especially since he got the feeling that Kaz was about to say more about his awful, negligent parents. The bionic boy sat cross-legged on the floor, next to Kaz, still listening. "I mean, I know that I'm not a model student or something, but is it my fault that words get scrambled like eggs and numbers float off pages or that I can't finish anything or focus too much on only one? It's not my fault that I..." "That you what?" "That I'm stupid and worthless and am the worst of all twelve kids." Chase's eyes widened, but he decided to finally interject. "You're not worthless or stupid, Kaz. It's not your fault that you have three different liabilities working against you." The shorter boy could only sigh a sad breath, staring at his laces. "You've helped me realize that I'm valuable in so many ways so many times," he continued, placing his hand on Kaz's shoulder. "And I want you to feel that too. You matter. To the entire team. To me." He removed his hand from the boy's shoulder, loosely grabbing his hand. He squeezed it for reassurance's sake, but their fingers lingered in each other's warmth for a little too long to be friendly. Suddenly, laughter filled the room, Bree and Skylar giggling about something they'd seen on their run. Kaz and Chase broke away from each other, the latter coughing nervously and swiftly leaving the room. The former however stayed on the floor, the warmth that tingled in his fingers spreading throughout his body.

Kaz sat on the terrace, staring at the Centium City skyline, Skylar at his side. "So," she started, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. "Chase, huh?" Kaz tinged red, but he wasn't embarrassed. He'd made it no secret that he was pursuing Chase, and he wouldn't be thrown off by a little teasing. "Yeah. I think It's going well. He laughs at my jokes instead of creating robots that will mock them and make even lamer, more sciencey ones now. You and Bree?" Skylar's face burst into flames, unprepared to have been put under the microscope while trying to tease her friend. "W-what? We aren't even...why would we even...we couldn't..we wouldn't...we can't...UGH. How did you even know?" Kaz smiled, still not looking at his alien friend. "Skylar, you could not be more transparent. It's so clear that you like each other." Skylar perked up, tucking her hair behind her ear. Suddenly her face fell, as if she had just remembered the time she and Oliver had gotten their heads stuck in a wall. "Bree doesn't like me back, though."

Kaz laughed a little too loudly, annoying Skylar. "What's so funny?" Kaz finally looked at her, still laughing. "You're so clueless. I feel like I finally know something that you don't," he said, wiping at his eyes. Before she could ask what he meant, Bree stepped out onto the terrace, making Skylar's face illuminated in a way that could only be described by love. If she hadn't been so caught up in trying to get her hair to cover her reddening face, Skylar would have noticed that Bree had the very same look, a dumb smile plastered on her face. Kaz returned his gaze to the city below as they talked, Skylar following Bree back inside the penthouse. 

At some point, Chase had brought him a jacket, mumbling about how he would catch a cold. "Chase, will you go out with me?" The brunet was caught off guard by the question but sighed in exasperation. Kaz instantly regretted asking, but he didn't let it show. He already knew the answer. "Kaz, I don't really think anyone here should date each other. It could..complicate things." Kaz didn't meet his eyes, listening. "Then why can't we just deal with it when it's actually complicated? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pretty persistent when it comes to what I want. You're what I want. And I was kinda starting to think that..." he trailed off, his voice getting quieter in the last sentence. "Think that what?" "That you wanted me too." His voice was a true whisper, hushed and low, as if he was unsure whether or not he should let his suspicion be shared. Chase began to speak, but closed his mouth abruptly like he was deciding whether or not he should let Kaz down easy for real this time. For the last time. "Goodnight, Kaz." He went inside, letting the chill of the night and the conversation crumble off his shoulders.

For the rest of the evening, Kaz stayed out on the terrace, just thinking. About his maternal family, his friends-no, his REAL family, about Sklar and Bree and Oliver. But More importantly, Chase. The moment they'd shared earlier today, all the ones they'd shared before. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Oliver sitting next to him, mimicking his position. "Hey," he said softly, undoing his unintentional thinking face. "Hi." They both stayed silent, letting the sound of the night do the talking. Kaz and Oliver had a soulmate-like bond, needing no more than each other's company to have a conversation and understand each other. Their eyes told a million words, no verbal communication necessary. The wind tickled their faces as they sat, just thinking. Finally, Oliver spoke, looking Kaz in the eyes. "So, what'd you try today?" Kaz's face stayed neutral, noting his earlier conversation. "I actually didn't plan anything for today. My mom and dad called and he was there for me right after." Oliver smiled, knowing that that used to be his job. If Chase could make him feel calm and safe instead of agitated and despondent, then Kaz really trusted and believed what he said. Not that Oliver distrusted Chase, but he never saw him as empathetic. "Tomorrow?" "Nothing. I'm done asking. I may still like him, a lot, but maybe relentlessly asking isn't the wave."

About a week after that, Kaz had made the smartest decisions of his life- staying home by himself instead of going with the rest of the gang to ensure their pizza order was correct. Contrary to popular belief, Kaz was not a total idiot. He could do things. A lot of things, actually, that breached the extent of foraging signatures and sitting on his ass. For example, he could play guitar. Really, really well. Of course, Oliver knew this, he was the one who'd taught him. No one else had even heard him play.

At least not until Chase walked into their room and Kaz strummed with a pick in his teeth, figuring out chords. When he finally got it, a satisfied and playful look displayed on his face, an unmistakable gleam in his chocolate eyes as he held the pick and curled his fingers onto the right strings. 

"I've been holding my breath, I've been countin' to ten over somethin' you said," he started, his voice startling Chase immediately. Not because he was bad. No, it was quite the opposite. He was great. From the way Skylar and Oliver always mocked him or how he said he had a sore throat or how he made a fool of himself at karaoke, Chase assumed that Kaz couldn't carry a tune if it had been handed to him. But here he was, singing 'July' by Noah Cyrus, clearly and beautifully. The two were the only people in the house, though Kaz was oblivious to it, assuming he was alone. "I've been holdin' back tears while you're throwin' back beers; I'm alone in bed." The bionic boy's breath caught in his throat see the song carried on, Kaz's voice ringing with emotion. "You know I, I'm afraid of change. Guess that's why-y we stay the same. So tell me to leave, I'll pack my bags, get on the road. Find someone that loves you better than I do, darling, I know. 'Cause you remind me every day, I'm not enough but I still stay." He carried on into the second verse, eyes shut and brows furrowed. Chase was constantly looking into Kaz's eyes, and this gave him an opportunity to take in his features without Kaz throwing him a haphazard grin and a flirtatious comment. From his soft yet spiky hair, down to the way his mouth curled into an almost unnoticeable smile at certain parts of the song. His shoulders relaxed and moved with his arms as he played, letting the music wrap him in a state of tranquility. 

"Feels like a lifetime just tryna get by while we're dying inside. I've done a lot of things wrong, loving you being one, but I can't move on," Kaz blinked as he sang that part, a tear escaping his left eye. He ignored it though, continuing the song, softening his expression. Once again he was at the chorus, singing like he had nothing to lose, as though the world had already melted away and this melody kept him from burning away into nothing as well. "If you want me to leave, then tell me to leave, and baby I'll go, baby, I'll go." He whistled along just as if this were the original track, making it feel authentic. Like it was his song, but not entirely. "You remind me every day, I'm not enough but I still stay." Kaz exhaled, his fingers resting before he curled and unfurled them. He looked as though he was about to play again, when Chase stupidly walked in, clapping. Kaz shrieked, backing up on his bed. "Ch-Chase," he stuttered, his face turning far redder than he would've liked. "How long have you been standing there?" "Not long," he replied, eyes still full of adoration and awe. "You sounded great though." Chase sat down on the floor next to Kaz's bed. He fully expected for Kaz to recover, saying something like, 'Well then maybe I can serenade you some time.' But that's quite the opposite of what played out in reality. He became even more flustered and embarrassed, chewing on his lip. "You really think so?" The question confused him greatly. Of course he thought so. He'd just stood there, watching him like an idiot, heart racing, and gaze soft. "Yeah, I do. You're amazing." 

Kaz was usually an overconfident, sometimes self-involved teenager, so the fact that he wasn't relishing in the free compliments Chase gave him was odd. "I didn't know you were standing there," he said weakly, staring at the guitar in his lap. "Are you upset that I was?" The pyrotechnic hesitated, thinking of what to say. "No one's heard me play beside you and Oliver. Because playing and singing seriously in front of people makes me nervous. Because I'm self-conscious." The words spilled from his words without any thought (he'd intended to stop at the first sentence, but for some reason, he couldn't.) Chase's eyes widened. He should've expected this, considering the fact that the boy had deemed himself worthless a few days ago, but it was still a little shocking. How could someone so perfect dislike himself so much? "I get these thoughts," he continued, looking at the ceiling. "That if anyone heard me, they'd ridicule me. The thoughts are usually in my parents' voices, criticizing me like it's a crime to have a coping mechanism for the trauma that THEY caused. So, I just don't sing. At least not when anyone's around." "Well, I would never ridicule you, even if you actually did suck," Chase said, rising from the floor. He plopped himself on the bed, right next to Kaz. "Do you take requests?" Kaz nodded, intrigued by whatever Chase was thinking. Chase grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his desk, scribbling on it quickly. He handed it to Kaz, a smile on his face. "Play it with whatever notes you want." He was puzzled, nut he didn't ask any questions. Kaz decided to play to the tune of 'Strange Land' by Niki, one of his favorite songs. Kaz squinted, his eyebrows furrowing as they had earlier. "Chase, will you go out with me?" He stopped singing in confusion, unsure if he had deciphered the note correctly. "Of course I will, Kaz." His stomach churned, disbelief and excitement both bubbling beneath the surface. "Th-that's what your note s-" "I know what it said, Kaz." He searched in his eyes for any trace of dishonesty, careful not to get lost in them. When he found nothing, he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Though every fiber in his body urged him not to, Kaz pulled away, nervous. "Wait, what about what you said-" Chase placed his hand on Kaz's chew, smiling. "Fuck what I said before." "Okay," he said, smiling as they connected again, reveling in each other's presence.


End file.
